VOY Season 2 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: Voyager'' Season 2. A * Abdullah bin al-Hussein as a science officer (uncredited) B * Majel Barrett as the computer voice * Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay * Roxann Biggs-Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres * Simon Billig as Hogan C * Tony Carlin as a Kohl physician * Larry Cedar as Tersa * Richard Chaves as the Sky Spirit Chief * Bob Clendenin as a Vidiian surgeon * Terry Correll as a Crewmember * Michael Cumpsty as Lord Burleigh D * Rita Dail as Indian woman (uncredited) * Henry Darrow as Kolopak * Thomas Dekker as Henry Burleigh * John de Lancie as Q * Anthony De Longis as Culluh * Peter Dennis as Isaac Newton * Tim deZarn as Haliz * Susan Diol as Denara Pel * Angela Dohrmann as Ricky * Brad Dourif as Lon Suder E * Aron Eisenberg as Kar * Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) F * Richard Fancy as an alien * Keythe Farley as Vidiian #2 * Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker G * Richard Garon as Bennet * Jennifer Gatti as Libby * Judy Geeson as Sandrine * John Gegenhuber as: ** Surat ** Tierna * Louis Giambalvo as Cosimo * Rick Gianasi as the Gigolo * Maury Ginsberg as Maury Ginsberg * Elizabeth Goldstein as Alandra (uncredited) * David Graf as Fred Noonan * Gary Graham as Tanis * Gerrit Graham as Quinn * Joel Grey as Caylem H * Martha Hackett as Seska * Larry A. Hankin as Gaunt Gary * Lindsey Haun as Beatrice Burleigh * Scott Haven as a Kazon-Nistrim engineer * Marva Hicks as T'Pel * Hugh Hodgin as: ** 6263 ** 0001 * Nancy Hower as Samantha Wildman * Kerry Hoyt as ** Fitzpatrick (uncredited) ** Grimes (uncredited) I * Stan Ivar as Mark Johnson J * Brenda Jean as Karyn Berlin (uncredited) * Julie Jiang as an operations division officer (uncredited) * Chris Johnston as Vidiian #1 K * Dan Kern as Kellan * Patrick Kerr as a Bothan * Mark Kiely as Lasca * Patrick Kilpatrick as Razik * Thomas Kopache as Viorsa L * Norman Large as an Ocampa man * Sharon Lawrence as Amelia Earhart * Terry Lester as Haron * Jennifer Lien as Kes * Charles O. Lucia as Mabus M * Dennis Madalone as Human descendant (uncredited) * Patty Maloney as the Little woman * Michael McKean as The Clown * Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Tom Paris * Marnie McPhail as Alcia * Glenn Morshower as a Mokra guard * Tahj D. Mowry as Corin * Kate Mulgrew as Captain Kathryn Janeway * Warren Munson as Owen Paris O * Gary O'Brien as a crewmember * Shannon O'Hurley as a Kohl programmer * Louis Ortiz as Ensign Culhane (uncredited) P * Joseph Palmas as Antonio * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as ** The Doctor ** Lewis Zimmerman * Ray Proscia as a Vidiian commander R * Sarah Rayne as Elani * Henry Reichenbach as The Executioner (uncredited) * Lindsay Ridgeway as Suspiria * Shepard Ross as ** Mokra guard (uncredited) ** Ensign Murphy (uncredited) * John Rubinstein as John Evansville * Tim Russ as Lieutenant Tuvok S * James Saito as Nogami * Raphael Sbarge as Michael Jonas * Alan Scarfe as Augris * Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay * Carolyn Seymour as Templeton * Jack Shearer as Strickler * Lou Slaughter as a command division officer (uncredited) * Douglas Spain as Young Chakotay * Michael Spound as Lorrum * Jerry Sroka as Laxeth *Scott Strozier as a Mokra guard (uncredited) * Carel Struycken as The Spectre T * Tiffany Taubman as Tressa * John Tampoya as Kashimuro Nozawa (uncredited) * Tom Todoroff as Darod * Bahni Turpin as Swinn U * Unknown performers as ** Female command division ensign (uncredited) ** Ensign Murphy (uncredited) ** Naomi Wildman (uncredited) ** Three 37's (uncredited) V * Tom Virtue as Walter Baxter W * Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim * Mirron E. Willis as Rettik * Mel Winkler as Jack Hayes * Rick Worthy as: ** 3947 ** 122 * Tom Wright as Tuvix Category:Production lists VOY Season 2 Season 2 nl:VOY Seizoen 2 acteurs en actrices